It's in the blood
by Kami del Antro
Summary: Spoliers de Phantom Blood y Battle Tendency! Jojo no puede dormir, y descubre que Caesar tampoco. Luego descubre otras cosas, por más que algunas se escapen a su entendimiento. Lo que sí sabe es que la sangre seguirá tirándoles a ambos, más allá del fin de las cosas. Oneshot muy fluffy.


_Antes de cualquier cosa, no, no estoy abandonando Death Note!_

_Este es solo un pequeño experimento para sacarme de la cabeza mis adorados bara de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, la serie que me trae de cabeza estos días de inicio de la universidad._

_Fue una mala idea verla en vacaciones de invierno y no de verano, porque ahora quiero leer el manga y no puedo. Y es terrible._

_En fin! Esta es mi nueva OTP y van a tener que compartir espacio con mis queridísimos Matt y Mello dentro de mi palacio mental. De momento, se llevan terrible._

**_Disc!:_**_JJBA no me pertenece, y eso es lamentable porque me encantaría haber escrito algo así. Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece tampoco, lo que es TAMBIÉN una lástima porque todos los Jojos son muy, muy sexys._

* * *

**It's in the Blood**

Podría hacer estiramientos hasta cansarse, o podría ejercitar su cuerpo intentando mantener la respiración perfecta para el Hamon, y de seguro que eso sorprendería a Lisa Lisa la mañana siguiente. Pero Joseph no era de los que planificaban, ni mucho menos, y era mejor mirar el fantástico paisaje que se veía desde la torre del castillo. Venecia era apenas una línea oscura surcada de joyas por la suave luz que irradiaba, a punto de confundirse con las estrellas. Uno podría enamorarse de eso y querer embutirse la máscara solo por el paisaje, pensó Jojo por un segundo, pero con una mueca de asco desechó el pensamiento.

Tosió un poco, quejándose en voz alta e intentando estirarse mejor. Esos anillos de matrimonio lograrían matarle…_bueno, sin duda que sí_, pero también en el sentido metafórico. Dormir no era una opción, no sin retorcerse y quejarse hasta rendirse y esperar a que el sueño llegara por puro agotamiento.

Así que se mantenía con la espalda recta y las piernas colgando infantilmente por el borde de almenaras de esa mansión que parecía castillo, mirando la línea costera y dejándose llevar por el remecer de las horas, con el delicado sonido del mar y el vasto silencio de toda una isla dormida.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente tendría que volver a someterse al gorila de Loggins, y sabía que le haría sufrir al encontrar ojeras bajo sus ojos. Pero ya qué, no era como que pudiera noquearse para dormir más rápido e ignorando la presión de los anillos. Ni siquiera toda la belleza del Mediterráneo podría aliviar aquello.

Volvió a quejarse, golpeándose la frente de forma suave con la baranda de piedra que conectaba bellamente las almenaras. Se mantuvo quieto, con la piedra helada y rígida dejando pequeñas marcas granulosas en la piel de su cara, y sintiendo la obstrucción del anillo de su garganta más que nunca.

Ante aquello, golpeó ahora la baranda con el puño, logrando que unas chispas doradas iluminaran su miseria. Maldito Eisidisi, malditos anillos de boda, y malditos Hombres del Pilar. Al menos el anillo de su corazón no se sentía…demasiado.

Alzó la cabeza bruscamente, con un pensamiento repentino. Era tremendamente estúpido, pero estaba desesperado. Calibró la baranda, estudiando el delicado tallado que la embellecía, y decidiendo que Lisa Lisa no se molestaría en buscar imperfecciones en aquella terraza que, prácticamente, no usaba.

Probablemente se rasparía un poco la moldura. Si de algo estaba seguro, era de haber heredado la cabeza dura de los Joestar, después de todo. Pero debía probar, y quizá consiguiera su primera noche de sueño decente en semanas.

—Condenado Eisidisi…llevarme a estos extremos— se quejó en voz alta, respirando hondo luego. Un golpe, solo uno, y probablemente un chichón que se curaría con algo de Hamon. Era un buen precio a pagar por una buena noche de sueño.

Aún así, se tomó su tiempo. Debía golpear de forma precisa, quería noquearse, no matarse. Volvió a respirar profundo, aunque luego se arrepintió. Con una liberación de Hamon descuidada, podría partir el castillo en dos.

No quería eso. Lisa Lisa le mataría.

—Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer— musitó, más a su bufanda que al viento nocturno —. A la de tres, Jojo. Una…dos…— cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados, intentando no pensar en nada —, d-dos y media…tr-

—¿No estarás pensando en noquearte, cierto?

Dio un salto involuntario, girándose solo para ver a Caesar apoyado en un muro del castillo en toda su rubia molestia. Hizo una mueca, quejándose largamente antes de dejarse caer al piso de espaldas, con las piernas aún pendiendo del borde de la cornisa.

Escuchó la risa suave del condenado italiano, chascando la lengua con molestia.

—Oye, oye— le increpó, señalándole sin levantarse y arqueándose apenas para mirarle con reproche —, si quieres un par de anillos de boda asfixiándote cada noche, te los regalo con gusto.

—No, gracias. El compromiso no es lo mío— replicó Caesar con gracia, sonriéndole de lado. Jojo dio un suspiro exasperado —. ¿No has pensado en entrenar para aprovechar el tiempo?

Joseph sacó la lengua como toda respuesta, con una mirada de claro desdén. Ante aquello, Caesar rodó los ojos, acercándose al inerme joven con paso casual. Debían ser, por la posición de la luna y las estrellas, más o menos las tres de la mañana.

Con este pensamiento, Jojo rodó apresuradamente para incorporarse de costado y mirar al rubio con extrañeza.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo?— señaló el joven, rascándose la nuca con nula gracia. Caesar se encogió de hombros.

—La belleza de Venecia bajo el sol es como la de una dama en la flor de la vida— explicó, apoyándose en la baranda con la que Jojo había intentado noquearse —. Pero Venecia de noche es como la belleza madura de una mujer. Quita ligeramente el aliento, y las ganas de dormir.

Con una nueva mueca de desdén, Joseph volvió a sacar la lengua.

—Claro, claro— recuperó su posición erguida, apoyando el mentón en la baranda —. Si no quieres decir nada, vale por mí, pero al menos no digas esas cosas tan extrañas y tan irritantes.

Caesar se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta, perdiéndose en el horizonte oscuro. Joseph hizo lo mismo, pensando en cómo sería la vida normal en Venecia. ¿Sería igual que en Gran Bretaña? O quizá era como Estados Unidos, y podría golpear a mucha gente descortés. Aunque no se imaginaba a los venecianos como esos a los que podría sacar de sus casillas y convencer de llevar las cosas afuera. Caesar lo había hecho una vez, sin embargo, pero por las razones incorrectas.

El silencio se extendió, mientras Jojo balanceaba las piernas en la cornisa. Lo único que indicaba que Zeppeli, a su lado, no era una estatua que adornara la terraza del castillo eran sus cabellos dorados flotando al viento, junto a su bandana.

—En realidad— la voz de Caesar rompió la armonía de la noche —, yo tampoco podía dormir.

Luego de dudar un segundo, Jojo se volvió hacia el rubio con genuina extrañeza. Sin embargo, sus ojos verdes de italiano enamoradizo seguían perdidos en la lejanía.

—Si es por Lisa Lisa, hubo un par de días en los que…

—Ya te he dicho que respeto a la señora Lisa Lisa como a una madre, Joseph— le frenó al momento Caesar, mirándole con severidad. El aludido bajó la cabeza. Le había llamado Joseph. Iba en serio —. Te sugeriría que hicieras lo mismo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, perdón— murmuró en su bufanda Jojo. Sus casi dos metros, encorvados en arrepentimiento, tenían un aire indudablemente cómico. Caesar apartó la mirada con algo de brusquedad.

—Está bien.

Nuevamente, silencio, solo interrumpido por los suspiros de las olas más abajo. Jojo continuaba con la cabeza enterrada en la bufanda, carraspeando de vez en cuando por culpa del anillo maldito.

—Bueno, entonces— murmuró Joseph, volviendo a acomodarse con la barbilla apoyada en la baranda —, ¿por qué no puedes dormir?

Luego de una pausa dubitativa, Caesar dio un pequeño salto, solo para caer sentado suavemente a un lado de Joseph en la cornisa. Jojo rodó los ojos, y Zeppeli dejó escapar una risa de suficiencia antes de sumirse en el silencio nuevamente.

—He estado recordando— explicó, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte —. Recordando a mi familia, y su sino.

Volvió a hacer una pausa, ensombreciendo su expresión. Joseph dejó de contemplar el mar rompiendo en las rocas de abajo para mirar a Caesar, con una expresión de curiosidad y desconcierto. El usualmente franco italiano parecía más misterioso que de costumbre, y si no le hubiese conocido tanto en las semanas de entrenamiento habría jurado que estaba ocultándole algo. Pero fue una ilusión pasajera.

—Ya sabes cómo murió mi abuelo— prosiguió crudamente Caesar, aún sin devolverle la mirada a Joseph —. William Anthonio Zeppeli murió antes de su tiempo, por ayudar a Jonathan Joestar.

Aún sin comprender muy bien qué estaba pasando, Jojo contempló al rubio en silencio. Sabía que la muerte de su abuelo le dolía, y también sabía que habían heridas del pasado que no quería compartir con él. Al menos, de momento. Era extraño todo eso de las familias, el destino compartido, y esas cosas.

—El signore Speedwagon me habló de él, de su nobleza y de su indiscutible poder y disciplina. También de su caballerosidad en batalla— su voz era suave, como si las palabras mismas le arrullaran —. Mi abuelo se adelantó valientemente a cumplir su destino, un destino funesto que le fue revelado mucho antes de siquiera saber cómo llegaría a ocurrir. No hay muchos más detalles que eso.

—Pues…el viejo Speedwagon también me habló algo de mi abuelo también, aunque a mi abuela no le gustaba mucho— respondió Joseph, sin poder evitar removerse como si no pudiera estarse quieto —. Los Joestar morimos jóvenes, o al menos eso se dice.

—Está en la sangre— asintió Caesar, con una extraña sonrisa amarga.

—Eh, quizá— respondió Joseph, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia a un asunto tan funesto.

—Es por eso…— prosiguió Zeppeli, aún con su sonrisa tan carente de alegría —, que quizá llegue el momento en el que deba aceptar mi destino.

Este nuevo silencio fue expectante, seco y denso, como si se hubieran sumergido en el mar que tanto contemplaban. Joseph miraba al rubio sin entender, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y alzando una ceja. Luego frunció el ceño, logrando que una pequeña arruga se formara justo en medio de su entrecejo, para luego componer una expresión de sorpresa y enojo. Boqueó un par de veces, tomando a Caesar del brazo e interrumpiendo su muda contemplación de la belleza de la noche.

—¡Olvídalo Caesar!— le espetó, tomándole ahora de las solapas de su chaqueta —¡Tú no te vas a morir joven!

—Jojo, está bien…— comenzó Caesar, mirándole con seriedad, pero Joseph le interrumpió con un brusco zamarreo.

—¡No, no está bien! ¡El Caesar que conozco pelearía hasta el final, no se dejaría vencer por una profecía!— continuó agitando al otro joven, aparentemente furibundo, aunque en realidad con un nudo de angustia en la garganta. No le gustaba pensar que los Hombres del Pilar podían, efectivamente, acabar con ellos. Que la búsqueda que perseguían era mortal — ¿Dicen que los Joestar morimos jóvenes? ¡Pues yo viviré para ver a mis nietos, lo prometo! ¡Y tus nietos y mis nietos van a ser los mejores amigos del planeta, aunque tus nietos sean insoportables mini italianos!

En un principio la expresión de Caesar se amargó, pero logró ver bajo esa densa capa de tosquedad e incivilidad existía esa genuina preocupación que lograba conmoverle. Joseph no era un caballero noble de ideales altos y que perseguía la belleza, sino que era un embaucador de buen corazón que detestaba la hipocresía, las mentiras y los adornos que servían a fines personales y no a una causa mayor. No quería que muriera, y sin considerar lo que él pudiera pensar, se lo hacía saber.

Él tampoco quería morir. Habían cosas que quería hacer antes de irse, y quizá podria cumplir algunas antes de aceptar su destino. Solo algunas, las más importantes.

—Las cosas no están demasiado a tu favor con lo de tus propios nietos, Jojo— le recordó entonces, señalando su garganta.

—B-bueno…— titubeó el aludido, dejando de sacudir a Caesar y haciendo su firme agarrón en las solapas de su chaqueta más incierto — ¡A-aún así estoy intentando arreglarlo!

—Lo sé— dijo, y se contuvo de agregar más.

No podía prometerle que los nietos de ambos podrían ser amigos por siempre después de todo. Pero tampoco quería ser menos que el valiente Jojo, cuya energía y valor le había inspirado a ser mejor. Quizá no era su vida por la que tendría que luchar, después de todo. Quizá no llegara a cumplir su venganza, ni a derrotar a los Hombres del Pilar en el nombre de su honorable legado de maestros del Hamon.

Pero podría salvar a Jojo. Podría aceptar su destino, como el honorable William Zeppeli, y hacer que al menos él pudiera cumplir su promesa. Debería lograr que esa llama incombustible de recursos increíbles y trucos de ilusión prosiguiera el rumbo, y que brillara para otros como lo hacía para él desde el momento en el que había peleado contra Wamuu y sorteado la trampa mortal del Pilar del Infierno.

—Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es de que cumplirás tu promesa— le aseguró finalmente Caesar, apartando con un gesto las manos de Joestar.

—¡Tenlo por seguro, maldita sea!— prosiguió este, entusiasmado y señalándose el pecho con orgullo —. Y también será Jojo, y pateará traseros de vampiros si es que queda alguno cuando tú y yo les ayudemos a los Hombres del Pilar a broncearse.

Rió con sonra un momento, hasta notar que Caesar no lo hacía. Volvió a mirarle con curiosidad, notando que el rubio también le miraba con un serio semblante, lleno de concentración. Hubo un silencio pesado, nuevamente, y ya a Joseph le estaba extrañando que hubiesen tantas pausas entre ellos. Siempre se entendían bien y lograban discutir por horas, o bien se molestaban el uno con el otro y peleaban a base de insultos. Pero, ¿silencios? Eso era nuevo para él.

Al menos hasta que el puño jabonoso de Caesar se detuvo de golpe a escazos centímetros de su nariz.

Jojo cayó hacia un costado, dando una maldición. Caesar se puso en pie mientras tanto, mirándole con una ceja alzada apenas desde su altura.

—¡¿Qué fue eso, Zeppeli?!— exclamó Joseph, levantándose y cambiando las tornas al observarle desde su formidable altura. A pesar de ello, Caesar no cedió ni un paso.

—Tienes que estar listo para lo que sea— razonó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros —. Si Santana me hubiera poseído y estuviese manipulando mi cuerpo, ya estarías muerto.

En alguna de sus conversaciones de las horas de comida, Jojo les había detallado tanto a Lisa Lisa como a Caesar su encuentro con Santana, acerca de sus poderes únicos y lo que sabía sobre los vampiros de la máscara. Recordándolo, Joseph hizo una mueca.

—Santana ya es historia, y yo lo aniquilé— le recordó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Solo gracias a la suerte— le recordó Zeppeli, ante lo que Joseph apretó los dientes y entornó la mirada —. A estas alturas, deberías estar preparado para todos los posibles ataques. Incluyendo los míos.

—¿Ah sí?— replicó el aludido, desafiante. Separó las piernas y alzó los puños, listo para una pelea —. Pues ya vas a ver cómo predigo tus movimientos.

Como toda respuesta, Caesar sonrió de lado. Luego lanzó una patada alta con increíble velocidad, que Joseph apenas tuvo tiempo de detener. Sintió el aire perturbado rozar su oreja izquierda.

—Esa estuvo fácil— le advirtió Caesar, dejando de sonreír luego —. Veamos qué haces ahora.

Utilizando el brazo de Joseph como plataforma, y concentrando Hamon en los músculos de sus piernas, Caesar logró alzarse en el aire varios metros, ante la mirada atónita de Jojo en tierra. Luego, volteó hacia el piso, mientras algunas chispas doradas de alzaban a su alrededor. Atacaría desde arriba, pero controlaría la dirección con Hamon. No había forma de predecir dónde ni cómo le golpearía.

En aquellos fragmentos de segundo, Joseph se obligó a respirar adecuadamente. Sintió el oxígeno correr por sus venas como un viento fresco y energizante, y Caesar caía en cámara lenta con una expresión tan concentrada que parecía graciosa. Le sonrió de lado, moviendo discreta y rápidamente sus manos.

Y Caesar se desvió de su trayectoria, cayendo en el suelo y creando un cráter considerable. Jojo sintió los cabellos de su nuca erizarse.

—¡O-oye!— reclamó, señalando al rubio que se levantaba, confundido —, ¡no me dijiste que ibas con fuerza letal!

—No lo entiendo...no hay forma en la que pudieras predecir mi ataque— murmuró Zeppeli, contemplando con curiosidad a Joseph.

—Oh, eso— replicó el aludido, haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto —. No tuve qué, solo puse algunos hilos imbuídos con Hamon a mi alrededor. Como una araña.

Acto seguido, Joestar movió sus dedos tal y como si fueran patas de araña, mientras Caesar miraba a su alrededor con sorpresa. Una red de finos y casi invisibles hilos cubrían a Joseph como un toldo de seda, los que se destacaban apenas a contraluz de la luna. Había podido sentir su movimiento y el flujo de su Hamon, y ni siquiera había tenido que moverse para rechazarle. Solo concentró el Hamon en el punto indicado de su telaraña y le repelió.

—Ahora vas a decir— dijo Joseph, señalándole alegremente —, "eso es impresionante, solo un loco podría haber hecho algo así de efectivo"...

—Error— le interrumpió Caesar, dejando a Joseph pasmado.

—¿Eh...?— sin poder comprenderlo, Joestar solo fue capaz de mirar cómo el rubio se le acercaba nuevamente hasta quedar a dos palmos de su rostro —. ¿Entonces?

La verdad, había mentido. Sí había estado a punto de decir aquello, y Jojo lo sabía muy dentro de sí. Pero lo olvidó cuando tomó consciencia de su propio cuerpo, inclinado apenas sobre Zeppeli, quien le besaba lento pero firme. Como una invitación demasiado imperiosa como para rechazarla, pero aún demasiado cortés.

Le miró sin comprender muchas cosas. Principalmente, por qué tenía los ojos cerrados, si siempre que le había visto besar a muchachas anónimas lo hacía con los ojos entreabiertos, como vigilando. Tampoco entendía del todo cuándo él mismo había aprendido a besar, porque nunca había recibido comentarios positivos, solo regaños por ser tan brusco. Y varias chispas doradas volaron en todas direcciones a medida que una expresión horrorizada dominaba las facciones de Joseph.

Tomó al rubio de los hombros, obligándole a alejarse y mirándole con sorpresa y algo de terror, que de a poco cambió a ira. Las chispas continuaban volando en todas direcciones, como si el sonrojo épico que lucía Joseph en aquel momento disipara su Hamon en el aire.

—¡Hey...!— comenzó, aún descolocado y algo aturdido por un cosquilleo en los labios que no se atrevió a interpretar —. ¡Yo no soy una de tus mujerzuelas!

Por alguna razón recordó su episodio en Nuevo México. Pero Tequila Joseph era algo de lo que Caesar no tenía por qué enterarse.

—Lo tengo muy claro— murmuró entonces el rubio, mirándole con una extraña intensidad que volvió a dejar mudo a Jojo. Solo fue capaz de devolverle una mirada desconcertada, mientras las chispas se reducían a pequeños destellos antes de desaparecer por completo.

Finalmente, Caesar suspiró pesadamente. Se apartó también un par de pasos hacia atrás, y por un momento le pareció a Joseph que se veía algo deprimido. Pero no duró demasiado, ya que el rubio le devolvió su mirada firme de costumbre.

—¿Quién te quitó la máscara?— preguntó de pronto, ante lo que Joseph dio un brusco sobresalto.

—Uhm...ehh...— dudó, rascándose la nuca —. Pues...Suzi Q dice que es una lástima que duerma con los anillos y con la máscara, así que me la quita para dormir.

Sin más el joven se encogió de hombros, ante lo que Caesar suspiró ligeramente. E increíblemente, sonrió apenas.

—Bendita Suzi Q, ¿no?— comentó. Joseph no estaba comprendiendo nada, ni por qué le había atacado, o besado, o por qué estaba tan feliz ahora. Y Caesar juzgó que era lo mejor —. Deberías conversar más con ella. Es una joven agraciada y llena de vitalidad.

Sin más, volvió a ocupar su puesto en la baranda, y luego de una vacilación, Jojo lo hizo también. Por alguna razón, el ambiente parecía más distendido que antes de todo aquello.

—Así quizá puedas cumplir tu promesa— prosiguió Caesar, con una media sonrisa dirigida hacia la noche. Joseph se tomó su tiempo en comprender, pero lo logró al cabo y respondió con un golpe avergonzado en el brazo de su rubio acompañante.

—¡Oye, oye!— le espetó, cruzándose de brazos mientras Caesar se reía por lo bajo —. ¡No es así como lo piensas, italiano pervertido!

Continuaron empujándose un momento, ya alivianado el peso de la sangre y sobre todo, del corazón. Pues sin importar el final, por funesto que fuera, Caesar había tomado la decisión de irse con una sonrisa. Una para Joseph, y sus nietos.

Cuando Lisa Lisa les vio las ojeras y el aspecto desaliñado, sin embargo, las sonrisas tuvieron un breve alto. Sin mencionar el colosal dolor de espalda por haberse dormido ambos apoyados de la barrera del castillo, y el descubrimiento del cráter que Suzi Q intentó en vano ocultar.

Pero tanto Caesar como Joseph olvidaron el ejercicio y el castigo de aquel día, y recordaron las promesas. Y ambos las mantuvieron al pie de la letra, hasta el final.

* * *

_Gustó? No gustó? Alguien más de la parte en español de fanfiction ve Jojo's aparte de mí y shippea esta pareja con pasión y locura? Háganmelo saber!_


End file.
